reidgfandomcom-20200213-history
Buzz Lightyear: Buzz Meets Sora
Buzz Lightyear: Buzz Meets Sora is a new film by Cartoon Ringtone Studios. It's about Buzz meeting Sora for the first time. This was made into cutscenes for the ''Kingdom Hearts III'' level Andy's Room. It's later sequels will be ''Buzz Lightyear 2: Sora Meets It'' and Buzz Lightyear 3: Sora's Final Year. Plot Buzz is walking around, inspecting Andy's Room when a big flash hits under the bed. Buzz discovers a young child named Sora. He aim his laser at Sora which make Sora aim his key blade at Buzz Sora is about to fire his key blade when Buzz introduces him to the world of Andy's Room. When Andy come back playing, Sora hide underneath the bed. When Buzz is taken to Pizza Planet, Sora sneaks into the car. When the car stops for gasoline, Sora accidently tosses his keyblade at the radio, turning it on. The sound catches Andy's attention and Sora sneaks into the backpack. However, Buzz and Sora get lost and are thrown into the crane where they encounter the aliens. They are grabbed by Sid, who takes them home. Left alone in Sid's room, Buzz and Sora come upon a group of mis-matched toys, the results of Sid's many . Buzz and Sora react in fear, thinking that the mis-matched toys He are cannibals. Meanwhile at Andy's house, the toys continue to look for Buzz in the bushes. But when Andy and his mother come home, he notices that Buzz is gone. The other toys wonder what has become of the two. Some are worried for both Buzz and Sora, while others express their lies that Sora has met a bad end. The next day, at Sid's house, Buzz and Sora, having been mistreated by Sid, try to escape, only to run into Sid's maniac dog, Scud. Eventually getting out of Sid's room, Sora comes upon a television where he sees a commercial for the Buzz Lightyear line of toys. Watching it, he realizes that Buzz was right about him: he was a toy this whole time, not a keyblade kid. However, in denial, and one last desperate attempt to prove he is not a toy, Sora tries to fly out of a window by jumping off the guardrail of the stairs on the second floor, only to fall to the floor, losing an arm in the process. He is found by Sid's sister Hannah, who takes him away to put him in her tea party. Buzz finally finds Sora in Hannah's room, dressed as and attending a tea party. While Buzz formulates a plan of escape, Sora is too depressed to care. When Woody throws a string of Christmas tree lights across the way to the toys in Andy's room, Sora refuses to back him up; Buzz tries to use Sora's detached arm in a desperate attempt to convince Andy's toys that Sora is with him, but when they see through this act, they take it as evidence that Buzz truly did murder Sora and leave him in disgust. The mixed-up toys then return and swarm over Sora, and Buzz finds that they have repaired him. Before Buzz can make friends with them, however, Sid returns with his new acquisition: a firework rocket. He decides to blow up Sora with it, but is stymied by rainfall. Overnight, Buzz and Sora make amends, with Buzz helping Sora come to terms with being a toy, and the two try to escape. Unfortunately Sid wakes up and takes Sora out to blow him up, leaving Buzz alone in the room. Of course, it was also when Andy and his family is going to move. Andy, still depressed to lose Buzz, finds only the cardboard spaceship of Buzz and his cowboy hat. Buzz calls out to the mixed-up toys to tell them a plan to escape. After a daring escape through the house and past Scud, Buzz and the other toys end up in the yard with Sid. They decide to break the rules and they allow Sid to see that they can move on their own. Buzz even speaks to him through his voicebox, telling him that his toys are sick of being tortured, then with his own voice tells him to This freaks Sid out and he runs screaming into the house, where his sister frightens him with a dolly. Now freed from Sid, Buzz and Sora attempt to catch Andy's moving van just as it is pulling away from the house. After saying farewell to the mixed-up toys, a harrowing chase follows, with Scud chasing them and Andy's toys not helping, since they still believe Buzz intentionally got rid of Sora. Luckily, Buzz and Sora get rid of Scud and the other toys finally see that Buzz was telling the truth. Eventually, with the help of RC, Andy's remote control car, and strategic use of Sid's rocket, Buzz and Sora return to Andy, whose mother assumes they were in the car all along. At Christmas, we see a scene similar to the birthday party, with the toys less worried about the new ones, save a slightly nervous Sora. Mr. Potato Head is pleased to learn that Andy's baby sister has been given a Mrs. Potato Head. When discussing being replaced by a new toy, like Buzz was almost replaced by sora, Buzz poses the question to Sora, The answer comes in the form of Andy's first present, when a dog's bark is heard....? Cartoon Ringtone Studios